Steeple of Spring Jubilation
What is the Steeple of Spring Jubilation? The Steeple of Spring Jubilation, or SoSJ for short, is a steeple in the Beggmuda Triangle. This should be attempted as your first steeple in the subrealm. Beginner's Guide Beginning the Steeple * Floor 1: Welcome to the Steeple of Spring Jubilation! ''' The 1st floor has 4 8-Bit eggs that you need to find in order to progress. ** 1st Egg: When you enter the steeple, there should be a water puddle on the top left of the 1st floor. Climb up on it and get yourself the 1st egg. ** 2nd Egg: When you enter the steeple, there should be the red 8-bit egg on your left side. Go ahead and claim it. ** 3rd Egg: When you enter the steeple, there should be a picnic area with 2 massive eggs and an umbrella. Jump on the umbrella and onto the platform with the tightrope. Go across it and do some simple platforming and you'll get it. ** 4th Egg: Same as 4th but this time, jump onto the platform that doesn't have a tightrope and do some simple jumps, you should get the egg. * After you collected all the eggs, go through the 4 gates and proceed to the 2nd floor. Continuing the Steeple * '''Floor 2: Once you're up, you'll see a pushing platform that could push to 2 different bricks, go ahead and push it to the left brick, a pathway to the button should open up. Go on that pathway, do some simple platforming and get the button. After that, jump down to the pushing platform and push it to the other side. This time the path behind you when you're up should be fully unlocked. Go ahead and get to the end of it with some simple platforming. Jump up the umbrella and onto the top platform. After that, make it to the other side. Careful not to get bamboozled by the shoving platforms. Once you're on the other side, you're on floor 3. * Floor 3: You should see another of those pushing platform thingy, just like floor 2, push it to the other side, a path to the button is unlocked, get the button, go back, push it to the other side again, continue onwards. Once you've touched the teleporter, you'll be teleported to another egg hunt. This floor has 3 eggs and 1 is slightly difficult to get. ** Egg #1: When you've touched the teleporter, there should be an egg on the right side of you. ** Egg #2: Go over the chain, climb up those platforms and get yourself another egg. ** Egg #3: Go over 2 chains, complete the pushbox part and get yourself another egg. The pushbox part is kinda hard-ish for those who don't know the modern client sided objects so i'll do a guide here. Spawn in the pushbox, go around the pole to the part where there's a translucent blue brick and translucent gray brick. Push the box to the blue one, go back and push it to the blue button. Then push it back to the color changing box thing and change it to the color gray, go back on the other side and push it to the gray button or just spawn in another box and push it to the gray button. After that, get the egg. * After you've done all of that, go ahead and unlock the gates and proceed to the 4th floor. * Floor 4: This floor has 3 morpher buttons you need to press in order to proceed. ** Morpher #1: On the left should be a platform to go up, go up that thing, go across the tightrope, do some simple wraparound, climb up the ladder, do some simple jumps and get the 1st morpher button. ** Morpher #2: After you've gotten the 1st morpher, go back, walk across the tightrope again. But this time, you should see a difference. Another tightrope and from obby platforms has appeared. Go ahead and do the course, press another morpher button. ** Morpher #3: After you've pressed it, go back using the tightrope, go back to the morpher #1 but this time, a tightrope will appear. Go across it and onto the roof and press the final morpher button. The gate to the castle should be unlocked. * After you're done with the 3 morphers, go in the castle. Then do some simple platforming, follow the arrows, into the maze, get out, do some simple platforming to the big platform, be careful not to get bamboozled by the shoving platforms, climb up the ladder and you're done with floor 4, onto floor 5! Finishing the Steeple * Floor 5: Starts with some spinning platform. Jump on a platform, try to get to the smaller platforms and jump onto the ladder and you're in an egg. Go up to the translucent part of the egg, you should see some translucent path, go ahead and do some simple platforming to the other side. Climb up the ladder, do some simple platforming that isn't translucent and get yourself the Steeple of Spring Jubilation Egg! Continuing after this point When you're done with this Steeple, either go to Steeple of Egg Searches or Steeple of Chaotic Hunting and finish the easter event. Music * Floor 1: Super Mario 64 - Wing Cap/Starman Theme (Orchestrated) * Floor 2: Super Mario Sunshine - Sirena Beach * Floor 3: Peace and Tranquility - A Hat in Time (Seal the Deal DLC) * Floor 4: A Hat in Time (Alpha) OST - Time Race * Floor 5: Sonic Mania - Lights, Camera, Action! (Studiopolis Zone Act 1) Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 10.09.48 AM.png|SoSJ's portal Category:Steeples Category:Beggmunda Triangle Category:JToH Category:Easter Event Category:Medium